Saint Antoine de Padoue, priez pour nous!
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: Hermione et Ginny se sont lancées dans l'univers impitoyable de la fan fiction et leurs protagonistes ne sont autres que leurs camarades... Tout va donc bien dans le meilleur des mondes yaoïstique... jusqu'au jour où elles perdent leur précieux cahier...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Saint Antoine de Padoue, priez pour nous!

**Auteurs : **pipistrelles des cachots

Nous sommes beaucoup à avoir bossé sur cette fic, alors merci à toutes ! Liz, à toi d'essayer de deviner qui a écrit quoi!

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à notre maître à tous, la grande J. K. Rowling!

**Rating : **alors M pour le début, mais faut pas que ça vous fasse peur hein! Et puis pour Liz, il faut bien du M héhé

**Résumé : **surprise! fic cadeau pour Liz-chan

**Note : **voilà, on est un peu (beaucoup) en retard mais Liz on te souhaite un excellent anniversaire! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce premier chapitre!

OoOoO

Harry soupira quand la bouche du blond effleura son membre gorgé de sang. Tout doucement, Draco lécha le gland, y laissant une traînée brillante de salive.

- mmmmh…encore ! Gémit le brun, renversa sa tête en arrière, permettant ainsi à leur professeur de potion de l'embrasser avidement.

La langue chaude pénétrait la cavité humide, elle cherchait à l'obliger, à se rendre face à l'homme plus âgé. Les longues mains fines du maître de potions descendirent des épaules du jeune gryffondor, pinçant ses tétons, continuant leur route vers les fesses rondes et appétissantes.

Harry était perdu dans toutes ses sensations, la bouche du blond qui allait et venait, engloutissant sa queue, et les doigts inquisiteurs du directeur de serpentard qui étaient profondément enfoncés dans son anus, bougeant en cercle, de plus en plus loin au fond de lui. Il ne préférait pas penser à comment il s'était retrouvé là entre les deux serpentards, de toute manière toute pensée cohérente l'avait quittée au moment même où il avait pénétré dans l'antre du professeur de potions.

Tous ces attouchements allaient le rendre fou, mais il perdit complètement les quelques neurones qui avait résisté à ce trop plein de sensations quand il rouvrit les yeux.

Le jeune serpentard offrait un spectacle des plus existants, à genoux en train de sucer le Survivant. Harry pouvait admirer le corps pâle et musclé qui se mouvait au rythme de sa bouche, son cul bombé se soulevant en rythme. Sa peau luisait doucement face à la lumière tamisée provenant de la cheminée.

Severus avait délaissé la bouche d'Harry pour se repaître de la vision affriolante de l'héritier Malfoy. Il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres quand la langue du blond s'appliqua à lécher la peau douce des testicules du Gryffondor.

- Caresse toi Draco, ordonna la voix chaude de Snape.

Le serpentard releva la tête vers son aîné, une lueur coquine au fond de ses yeux gris. Une des ses mains se glissa entre ses longues cuisses fuselées, attrapant son érection vibrante.

Il se branla avec la même ferveur qu'il mettait à honorer son ennemi préféré de sa bouche.

Severus laissa ses mains descendre vers le postérieur charnu du Gryffondor, qu'il écarta légèrement pour mieux laisser place à son membre gorgé de sang. Il se saisit plus brutalement des hanches fines de Harry et le pénétra d'un seul coup de rein puissant.

Il grogna sourdement en mordant l'épaule du brun. La sensation autour de son sexe était affriolante. Le Survivant était si étroit que le maître des Serpentards dût faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Harry ne put que gémir à la sourde affirmation de son professeur qui lui assénait de violents va et vient, poussant toujours plus loin en lui.

Draco s'était éloigné du sexe du Gryffondor pour contempler ses deux amants. Sa main continuait son va et vient sur sa verge tendue, suivant le rythme effréné du couple. Il se délectait de la débauche offert à ses yeux d'orage.

Il se rapprocha d'eux, sentant l'orgasme proche. Il voulait se répandre sur le torse imberbe du Survivant, le maculer de son sperme et se faire souiller par lui également. Il croisa les orbes émeraudes embrumés de plaisir, qui gémit encore plus fort quand le blond commença à le branler de son autre main. Vraiment il n'aurait pas pensé que cette retenue avec le petit saint des Gryffondor tournerait de manière si agréable. Cette fut vite chassé hors de son esprit par un cri poussé plus fortement par Harry. Ils jouirent en même temps, alors que leur professeur se déversa dans un dernier mouvement à l'intérieur du corps bronzé du brun.

« Non non non mais alors NON!

- Comment ça non? Tu n'aimes pas?

- Il y a des limites à la décence quand même!

- …Tu trouves qu'il y a trop de sperme? Tu n'aimes pas ça?

- Non mais c'est quoi cette question? Ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait d'aimer ça, c'est que il y en a peut être un peu trop là…

- Et comme ça tu préfères? »

Draco se positionna entre les cuisses largement écartés d'Harry. Avec douceur il dirigea son sexe vers l'intimité du gryffondor, sous l'œil approbateur du maître de potion qui caressait les fesses blanches du serpentard.

La salle fut bientôt remplie des gémissements du couple qui se mouvait lentement tandis que Severus préparait le blond à son intrusion…

« …Une brochette, tu me fais une brochette hahahah!

- Roooh c'est bon c'est déjà bien mieux que ton espèce de partouze glauque!

- Il est très bien mon texte, c'est juste toi qui est bien trop coincée!

- C'était pas une bonne idée d'imaginer une histoire avec trois protagonistes, maintenant dès que je suis en cours de potion je rougis comme une idiote.

- En plus tu as Malfoy et Harry dans ta classe! Gloussa la rouquine.

- C'est vrai que ça a ses avantages, je peux rêvasser en cours, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut sous les yeux! répondit la brune.

- Bon je veux bien changé ce passage pour toi Hermione, mais toute l'histoire reposait sur cette scène de sexe débridée, bouda Ginny Weasley, sixième année de Gryffondor.

Elle leva les yeux du carnet rouge dans lequel elle écrivait pour vérifier si personne autour d'elles n'écoutait leur conversation. Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie, lui reprit le carnet et l'ouvrit à la page suivante.

« tu allais dans le mur avec cette histoire ma pauvre Ginny, regarde plutôt ce que j'ai concocté en cours de Sortilèges » dit-elle avec un petit sourire diabolique.

La plus jeune haussa un sourcil sceptique, avant de venir lire par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

_Draco, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte observait son conjoint, un léger sourire au lèvre. Harry, enceint depuis déjà 3 mois regardait dans un miroir les effets que sa grossesse provoquait sur son corps. Il passait et repassait la main sur son ventre rond avec une expression mystérieuse sur son visage, mais ses yeux emplis de douceur ne laissaient aucun doute sur la joie qui l'habitait face à ce nouvel état. Draco se décida à aller vers lui et passa ses bras autour des épaules du beau brun. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura t-il a l'oreille, tout se passera bien »._

_Harry et Draco attendaient leur deuxième enfant. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils porteraient leurs enfants chacun leur tour, et c'était celui du jeune Gryffondor. Draco qui avait déjà vécu cette expérience voulait rassurer son conjoint à tout prix._

_« Je sais Draco. Je me demandais juste comme nous allions l'appeler._

_-Mmmm, c'est vrai, bonne question Potty »._

_Les 2 amants s'étaient mis d'accord pour décider du prénom de l'enfant une fois qu'ils sauraient son sexe. La veille, Harry était allé passer une échographie et Mme Pomfresh leur avait annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Draco était un peu déçu, leur 1er enfant était lui aussi un garçon et il aurait bien aimé avoir une fille cette fois-ci. Mais Harry avait été ravi, et en le voyant si souriant, Draco n'avait pu que partager sa joie. Une journée s'était écoulée depuis ce moment et Draco, devant le bonheur du Griffondor, avait déjà oublié qu'il aurait préféré avoir une petite fille. _

_Il se mit à réfléchir à la question que lui avait posé Harry, tout en caressant affectueusement le ventre du jeune brun._

_« Et, bien pourquoi pas…_

_-NON Draco, je sais ce que tu va dire ! C'est hors de question !!! Nous ne l'appellerons pas Sainte Mangouste !!! Ni Mangouste tout cours d'ailleurs !! » (1)_

_Le Serpentard se mit à rire, ce rire moqueur et provoquant qui mettait immanquablement Harry en colère, mais qu'il trouvait en même temps si sexy. _

_« Tu n'a aucun humour Potter. »_

_Harry se retourna soudainement, Draco avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, et les hormones n'arrangeaient rien._

_« Est ce que tu pense au moins à notre enfant ? »_

_Le blond haussa négligemment les épaules._

_« C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'a aucun humour »._

_Harry et Draco avaient une façon particulière de choisir le noms de leurs enfants. Le 1er, avait été appelé Albus pour une raison très simple : il avait été conçu dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Le directeur les avait un jour fait appelés dans son bureau juste après que Draco ait bu une potion de conception. Tous deux s'étaient résignés et s'étaient dit qu'ils remettraient ça à plus tard. Mais Dumbledore les avait fait attendre un certain temps, et ils avaient finalement décider qu'ils pouvaient passer le temps agréablement et utilement avant que les effets de la potion de conception ne s'estompent. Les deux jeunes amants avaient ensuite décider qu'ils pourraient appeler leur garçon Albus en rappel à leur folle aventure dans le bureau du professeur ( folle aventure qui avait horrifié les portraits des directeurs passés et attisé la curiosité de Fumseck, toujours près à étudier les différents mode de reproduction des espèces qui l'entouraient)._

_Les 2 amants s'étaient alors dit qu'ils procèderaient de même pour les enfants à venir, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu le problème qui se posait aujourd'hui. En effet, il y avait maintenant 3 mois, Harry et Draco étaient aller rendre visite à Sirius qui venait d'accoucher d'un petit garçon à Ste Mangouste. Attendri tous les deux par ce petit être qui venait de naître, ils avaient décider qu'ils désiraient un nouvel enfant, mais n'avaient pas été capable d'attendre d'être chez eux. Le futur garçon du couple avait été conçu dans un des placards de l'hôpital._

_Harry serra les dents. Il n'avait peut être pas d'humour mais Draco ne pouvait pas être sérieux deux secondes. _

_« Tu m'énerve Draco !! C'est toi qui a eut cette idée stupide pour les prénoms de nos enfants ! Tu es immature !_

_-Peut être, mais tu n'a pas dit non si je me rappelle bien »._

_Harry s'apprêta à crier sur Draco, mais celui ci l'enlaça tendrement pour le calmer. Ce geste surpris fortement le jeune brun, son conjoint n'avait pas l'habitude d'être conciliant, loin de là. Mais après tout, il savait lui aussi ce qu'était une grossesse et le stress qu'elle pouvait provoquer. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes Draco mis fin à ce tendre câlin. _

_« Alors, ce prénom, on va pouvoir trouver même en gardant notre idée d'origine. »_

_Harry ne répondit pas, il faisait d'après les critères du Serpentard, sa tête de scroutt à pétard boudeur, mais sa moue étant bien plus ravissante._

_Il fit semblant de réfléchir en imitant Hermione : un doigt, sur la bouche, les yeux levés vers le ciel, le regard perdu dans le vide et surtout un air d'intense concentration qui donnait l'impression que toutes les cellules grises de son cerveau s'entrechoquaient pour provoquer des explosions digne du big bang et ainsi donner naissance à de grandes idées. _

_« Mmmmm….Je sais ! »_

_Il tourna son regard vers Harry qui essayait en vain de cacher un sourire amusé._

_«si nous ne pouvons pas utiliser le nom du lieu, cherchons un nom en rapport avec l'événement qui nous a amener dans ce lieu._

_-L'accouchement de Sirius._

_-Exact ! Sirius junior ça te tente pas ? »_

_Le jeune Griffondor soupira._

_« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que c'est justement le nom du fils de Sirius et Severus._

_-Oups ! tu sais moi et les nom…_

_-Pfff ! Draco._

_-Hmm, Sirius Junior Junior alors ?_

_-DRACO!!!! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!! C'est ridicule ! »_

_Draco commençait a en avoir marre des cris et des sautes d'humeurs d'Harry. Parfois il se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec lui. Mais ces interrogations ne duraient jamais longtemps, il lui suffisait pour cela de regarder son beau visage, ses yeux captivants, son torse musclé ou ses adorables fesses. Il essaya de se calmer mais il savait ce que son ami allait répondre à sa prochaine proposition._

_« Je suppose que Severus Junior…_

_-DRACO !! Je refuse que mon enfant porte le nom de ce salopard !_

_-Un salopard au goût de ton parrain visiblement »_

_Sujet qui fâche, pensa Draco, Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à accepter que son parrain ait décider de vivre avec son ancien professeur de potion. Mais comme pour tous les deux, dans ce cas aussi la haine qu'ils éprouvait l'un pour l'autre n'était qu'une façade pour dissimuler leur amour. _

_« Draco, tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ce type ! Il ne mérite pas Sirius !_

_-et blablabla et blablabla…Je commence à comprendre Harry._

_-Arrête d'être aussi peu compréhensif ! Tu ne m'es vraiment d'aucune aide !_

_-Et toi tu es vraiment trop susceptible ! Et puis ce n'est pas à toi de décider de la vie amoureuse de ton parrain._

_-Bien sur que ce n'est pas à moi !!! Mais Snape tout de même ! C'est insensé !!_

_-Laisse les tranquille Harry ! J'en ai assez de revenir sans arrêt sur cette conversation. Dis toi bien que je me fiche éperdument de toutes les cochonneries que ton parrain peut faire avec Severus au lit !! Ou ailleurs »._

_Cette fois s'en était trop pour Harry. Il fusilla Draco du regard. Il n'avait même pas envie de lui répondre, le Serpentard était vraiment trop égoïste et il ne se rendait même pas compte du mal qu'il venait de lui faire en prononçant cette phrase. La situation entre Sirius et son ancien professeur de potion le catastrophait déjà assez et il fallait que Draco en rajoute une couche en faisant allusion à leurs ébats._

_Furieux et peiné il passa devant le blond sans même un regard. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à franchir le seuil de la porte Draco l'arrêta._

_« Attends Harry ! Je suis vraiment désolé »._

_Harry se retourna, Draco avait en effet l'air penaud. C'était rare._

_« Je m'excuse pour tout ça, je n'aurai jamais du te dire une telle chose. »_

_Voyant que son compagnon avait besoin d'un autre pas en avant pour se réconcilier, il ajouta avec un petit sourire._

_« Et puis, j'ai une idée pour le prénom de notre enfant, je pense que celui ci te plaira._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Que pense tu de James ? »_

_Draco n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Un Harry souriant se jeta littéralement dans ses bras._

_« Draco !! Mais c'est le prénom de mon père !! Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_-Non idiot »_

_Ils s'enlacèrent un long moment et le jeune brun murmura à l'oreille du Serpentard :_

_« Je t'aime Draco !_

_-Je t'aime encore plus Potter »._

_Ils se décollèrent légèrement pour se faire face et se regarder avec amour dans les yeux. Draco se pencha vers Harry pour entamer un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois, mais également légèrement saliveux : en effet un léger filet de bave coulait de la bouche d'Harry, mais qu'importe, leur amour était au dessus de ça._

- Ah non j'en ai marre !! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu cases des bébés dans tes histoires!

- Mais pour moi une fin heureuse c'est un mariage et des bébés. Tu sais comme dans les contes… ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants!

- Écoutes moi je vois ma mère qui a eu sept enfants, et ce n'est pas forcément l'image la plus glamour du monde…

- Oui mais ça accentue le côté romantique!

- Ouais si tu le dis, soupira la rousse.

Vous vous demandez peut être comment deux jeunes filles ont eu l'idée assez étrange il faut le dire de se mettre à inventer des histoires d'amour entre les spécimens masculins de leur école? Eh bien la réponse est simple : Internet. Mais revenons quelques mois en arrière pour mieux comprendre l'existence de ce petit carnet rouge.

OoOoO

Schbroumph !

C'est dans une élégante roulade pleine de suie que Ginny, cadette de la famille Weasley débarqua dans le salon du pavillon de son amie d'origine moldue Hermione Granger. Elle avait utilisé le prétexte d'un devoir d'études pour rendre visite à son amie. Elle avait contraint la brune à deux semaines de vacances entre filles.

La brune agrippa la rousse par les épaules, les yeux hagards:

« -Hermione. Une fille. Oh Merlin soit loué ! »

Et puis la plus jeune éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son amie.

« J'en peux plus…snif…si tu savais !! Ron a ramené Harry à la maison, les jumeaux ont ramenés Lee Jordan, Charlie et Bill sont à la maison ainsi que Percy qui a aussi ramené un ami !! C'est intenable ! En plus ma mère est partie aider une de ses amies qui vient de perdre son mari.

« -Ok, ok, calme Gin ! » lui répondit la brunette en détachant les griffes de son amie de ses épaules endolories.

Elle fit asseoir la plus jeune sur le canapé de cuir qui trônait au milieu du salon.

« -C'était horrible ! Toute cette testostérone !et leurs blagues potaches, s'exclama-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, ici il n'y a pas de mâle, à moins de deux pâtés de maisons.

- Rmffle… C'est vrai? Renifla pitoyablement la jeune Gryffondor.

-Oui, je te l'assure, tout le quartier est parti pour les vacances, et même mon père est à un séminaire ! Alors calme toi, on va passer deux semaines tranquilles toute les deux.

-Sniif… Sans garçons ? Demanda timidement la rousse.

-Oui, sans garçons, la rassura Hermione avec un petit sourire amusé. »

OoOoO

Le temps passa rapidement pour les deux jeunes filles. Hermione initiait Ginny à la vie moldue et à ses avantages, le dernier en date était internet. La rousse avait passé deux journées collée à l'ordinateur des parents d'Hermione. La préfète ne s'en plaignait pas, elle pouvait comme ça se consacrer à ses devoirs qu'elle comptait bien finir avant qu'elles n'aillent finir leurs vacances au Terrier.

Soudain, la plus jeune rentra dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit. La brunette ne releva pas la tête de l'épais ouvrage d'arithmancie qu'elle était en train de consulter.

Dix minutes passèrent, le silence uniquement rompu par les pages qu'Hermione tournait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la plus âgée remarqua enfin la présence de sa cadette. Elle était assise bien droite sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts avec l'air d'une parfaite ahurie. Hermione l'appela une fois. Deux fois. Étonnée, elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui passa la main devant les yeux.

« -Oh Hermione ! Hahaha comment ça va ! Haha s'exclama-t-elle. »

La brune haussa un sourcil perplexe face au comportement troublant de son amie.

« -Ginny qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

- Je… Il faut absolument que tu lise ça ! »

La rousse bondit hors du lit en traînant derrière elle la future préfète en chef de Poudlard.

Elle la fit asseoir de force dans le fauteuil du bureau de son père, en face de l'ordinateur.

« Regarde d'abord cette image. » énonça Ginny.

Elle lui ouvrit une fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir un dessin de quatre jeunes hommes très mignons. Elle lui énonça leurs noms et fit un résumé rapide de leurs histoires personnelles, en expliquant que tout était tiré d'un « manga ». Hermione la laissa faire complètement abasourdie.

« -Bien, maintenant que tu as compris la base, je te laisse à ta lecture.

-Mais Ginny que…

-Tututut ! Pas de mais la coupa la jeune Weasley, en ouvrant une page internet remplie de texte.

-Tu ne ressors pas tant que tu ne l'as pas finie, c'est compris ? » la menaça Ginny avec le fameux regard made in Molly, celui qui faisait même trembler les jumeaux.

Hermione déglutit alors que Ginny sortait de la pièce. La curiosité l'emporta et elle commença sa lecture.

OoOoO

Quand Hermione revint dans le salon où Ginny regardait la télévision, elle avait une jolie couleur rouge qui teintait ses joues.

Elle se laissa choir aux coté de son amie.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le petit écran, Ginny demanda :

« Alors ? »

Les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent à ce simple mot.

-Et bien, c'était… euh …

-J'aime beaucoup le couple que forme Heero et Duo dans cette histoire, commença la jeune Gryffondor.

-Hum, approuva la brune, et le passage sous la douche c'est…

-N'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit la rousse en se tournant vers son amie avec un grand sourire.

Et est-ce que tu as lu le … »

Elles se lancèrent dans une discussion à bâtons rompus sur les aventures amoureuses de ces quatre garçons.

Et c'est ainsi que tout avait commencé.

OoOoO

Hermione était tranquillement assise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une multitude de parchemin éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle remit distraitement une mèche derrière son oreille, concentrée sur le dernier de voir de Métamorphose. Ron et Harry était assis un peu plus loin, près du feu. Ils disputaient une partie enflammée de Bataille explosive avec Seamus Finnigan. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire à la vue d'un Harry avec les cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'habitude, et d'un Ron aux sourcils roussis.

Elle allait se replonger dans son travail quand une tornade rousse lui tomba dessus. Ginny, essoufflée et livide, saisit son amie et la secoua dans tout les sens.

« iiiiiiiiiiiiiiih Hermione il n'est plus là!

- que… déjà Ginny lâche pour commencer tu me fais mal!! Rétorqua la brune.

- mais il a disparu!!

- mais QUI a disparu? Et calme toi voyons tout le monde nous regarde!

- LE CARNET!!

- QUOIIII?? Tu plaisantes j'espère?

- non, murmura la rousse

- eh merde…

OoOoO

La suite au prochain chapitre, qui arrivera très bientôt!!

Merci de nous avoir lu!

(1) Et pourquoi pas ichneumon . Et oui les dossiers d'égypto ça tue les neurones (ça c'est de l'indice pour deviner qui a écrit ce passage)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Saint Antoine de Padoue, priez pour nous!

**Auteurs : **pipistrelles des cachots

Nous sommes beaucoup à avoir bossé sur cette fic, alors merci à toutes ! Liz, à toi d'essayer de deviner qui a écrit quoi!

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à notre maître à tous, la grande J. K. Rowling!

**Rating : **alors M pour le début, mais faut pas que ça vous fasse peur hein! Et puis pour Liz, il faut bien du M héhé

**Résumé : **Hermione et Ginny se sont lancées dans l'univers impitoyable de la fan fiction et leurs protagonistes ne sont autres que leurs camarades et professeurs. Tout va donc bien dans le meilleur des mondes yaoïstique... jusqu'au jour où elles perdent leur précieux cahier...

**Note de Momo: **milles excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuses je (vi parce que c'est principalement de ma faute --) suis désoléééééééééééééée de ce retard immense!!!

mais voilà enfin la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout à toi Liz!

**Noet de Mek: **Oui, enfin on s'excuse toutes, on ne va pas laisser Momo tout endosser toute seule quand même !… Et comme c'est à moi que revient l'honneur de publier, je balance des notes !

Mek

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

Hermione était figée, la bouche grande ouverte, alors que la nouvelle faisait son chemin dans sa tête. Ginny la regardait anxieuse, guettant une réaction. Après tout Hermione et son super cerveau avait peut-être une solution. Non, elle devait avoir une solution, une parade n'importe quoi pour les sortir de ce pétrin!

« Aaaah... gyuuu... byaaahh...iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!!

La très censée préfète-en-chef de Poudlard poussait maintenant un cri hystérique, les deux mains plaquées sur ses joues, sa bouche formant un O. Si Ginny s'était un peu plus intéressée à la culture moldue, elle aurait pu féliciter son amie pour la magnifique interprétation dd tableau de Munch, _le Cri_, qu'elle donnait. Mais Ginny avait d'autre préoccupations qu'une peinture moldue en tête, aussi célèbre soit-elle. Elle devait absolument faire cesser les cris de sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione! Ça suffit reprends toi!! tout le monde nous regarde! »

Mais ce que la rousse craignait le plus c'était la réaction de son frère et de son meilleur ami qui avaient bondi aux cris de la jeune fille, prêts à lui porter secours en preux chevaliers qu'ils étaient. Ginny se redressa sur sa chaise et balança une gifle à la brune. Elle se calma aussitôt, une de ses mains se posant sur sa joue endolorie.

« Bon maintenant que tu es calmée, viens il faut qu'on parle. Et à l'abri des regards indiscrets! »

s'exclama la rousse, en surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione qui s'étaient arrêtés à mi-chemin d'elle, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Bien que courageux, les garçons de la maison de Godric Gryffondor n'étaient pas assez fou pour venir se mêler des histoires de filles, surtout de filles aussi douées qu'Hermione Granger et aussi prompte à lancer des sorts que Ginny Weasley.

« Oh putain ! »

"Ginny ! Tu es une fille ou pas ?? » s'exclama l'aînée, indigné.

« Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est une catastrophe! »

« En même temps nous pouvons toujours le réécrire, je connais un sort qui... »

« Je te rappelle, au cas où tu n'y aurai pas pensé… »

« Ouiiiii ? » Demanda sceptiquement la brune.

« ...le problème ce n'est pas de la réécrire…mais c'est plutôt de prier et de sacrifier à n'importe quel dieu moldu afin qu'il n'y ait que nous qui le retrouvions….si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« …oh putain ! »

« Quel langage Miss Granger, se moqua gentiment la dernière de la famille Weasley. »

« Bon bon bon bon voyons voir …….le tout c'est de ne pas paniquer... olalalalala »

« Il faut relativiser. » Soupira Ginny.

« Relativiser ? Mais ça dépend de qui tombera dessus !!! »

« Imagine si c'était Rusard….yeeerk…il deviendrait fou furieux et si ses cheveux seraient pas aussi gras, ils se dresseraient sur la tête !! »

« En parlant de cheveux gras et si c'était Snape ? »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et lâchèrent en cœur un autre « oh putain ! ».

« Je crois qu'il nous avada-kedavrarisa après avoir découvert l'identité des auteurs. Ou pire encore, comme nous faire mourir lentement avec un poison de sa confection... » proposa la rousse d'un air qui n'avait plus rien rassuré.

« Ou pire renvoyer ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, décidément cette phrase restera toujours pendu aux lèvres d'Hermione songea t'elle.

« Ron a raison, revois tes priorités. Bon à part ces deux teignes, je vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ! »

« Les héros de la fic par exemple ? »

« Mmmm, remarque si ça pouvait leur donner des idées. Mais à mon avis notre Ryry international serait complètement traumatisé, et ce petit cafard embourgeoisé de Malfoy ferait aussi une crise cardiaque ! »

Ginny tenta une imitation périlleuse du cafard subissant une attaque mortelle sous les rires et acclamations de son amie.

« Ou imagine un de tes frères ! »

« Olaaaa les deux zozos qui ont un cerveau pour deux ?? Ils l'afficheraient partout ! Et Ron réagira pire que Harry si c'est possible… »

Après l'énumération des différents professeurs de Poudlard, les deux Gryffondors continuent leurs imitations les plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Cette approche dès plus loufoque permet aux jeunes filles de rire afin de se décompresser de la perte du carnet..

« Allez un dernier après on va le chercher. »

« D'accord…aloreuuuuh… »

Hermione réfléchissait sous le regard soutenu et malicieux de Ginny. Après un long silence, un sourire arriva au coin des lèvres d'Hermione et celle-ci lâcha :

« le professeur Dumbledore »

« Oooooooh, et comment il réagirait à ton avis ? »

« … euuh…je sais pas si cela le ferait rire en tout cas… » réfléchit la Préfète.

« Il ne sait même plus comment on fait ! Ca lui rappellera sa folle jeunesse !! »

« T'es gentille mais je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer quelle aurait pu être la vie sexuelle de notre très cher directeur, si toutefois il en a eu une ! Cela dit cela pourrait être une idée à développer pour une fic...ô mon dieu je commence à parler comme toi… »

« héhéhé, n'empêche ça risquerait de lui flanquer un sacré coup !! »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux

« Mais attend, ce serait horrible si il le voyait ! Tu te rends compte ? Ce qu'on a fait peut nous coûter très cher !! Si cela se trouve nous allons être renvoyées de Poudlard, non même pas, pire encore, on va nous envoyer a Sainte mangouste pour avoir dit des choses aussi perverses !! »

Ginny regardait Hermione s'affoler, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude que sa meilleure amie panique pour la moindre bêtise…elle-même ne s'inquiétait pas trop, peut être l'habitude. En effet, si ce que disait Hermione serait vrai, cela ferait des siècles que ses frères seraient maintenu en quarantaine pour idiopathie…Cette pensée la fit sourire. Hermione le remarqua et celle-ci soupira :

« Ginny ce n'est pas drôle voyons, je ne veux pas me faire virer de Poudlard et foirer mon avenir à cause d'une FIC !! »

« Hermione je suis désolé, tu as raison, mais tu as tendance à dramatiser chaque évènement…et puis si c'était Albus Dumbledore qui retrouvait notre fic et ben peut être qu'il deviendrait notre plus grand fan ? »

« Mouais, je n'ai plus qu'à prier saint Antoine de Padoue dans ce cas, et retrouver la fic avant notre très cher directeur, avant de se faire virer… »

« c'est qui cet Antoine ? Il est en quelle année ?

« …non laisse tomber…une expression…une simple expression de moldue désespérée… »

OoOoO

Merlin qu'il détestait les Pouffsouffles ! Ces petits chéris qui pleuraient dès qu'un Serpentard leur marchait un peu trop lourdement sur le pied…

Draco Malfoy, septième année, et préfet en chef (franchement, qui en aurait douté ?) conduisait pour la troisième fois de la semaine un première année pleurnichard et un élève de sa maison dans le bureau du Directeur. Cette fois encore, il allait expliquer la situation plus que ridicule (qui se souciait de l'ongle de l'orteil du milieu du pied droit de Sean MacRockwell ?), allait attendre que tombe une sanction tout aussi ridicule, puis ramènerait les deux sales mômes qui lui avaient fait perdre une demie-heure de sa vie…Et effectivement, au bout de 28 minutes très exactement, Draco saluait Dumbledore et poussait les deux larves en bas de l'escalier.

Une fois débarrassé d'eux, Draco traversa rapidement le château, non sans enlever quelques points au passage (en fait, ça avait du bon d'être préfet…), entra dans sa chambre (non, c'était le pied d'être préfet !) et se laissa gracieusement tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Car un Malfoy, même exténué ne s'affale pas sur un fauteuil ! Et puis quoi encore ! Voldy habillé à la mode Empire ?

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure d'intenses réflexions sur le monde, un Malfoy ne glandouille pas, qu'il ouvrit son sac, bien décidé à décrocher une meilleure note que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Sors-Avec-La-Chose-Rousse au prochain devoir de potions. Mais alors qu'il sortait ses livres et parchemins, quelque chose attira son attention : un carnet, d'un rouge si terne que ça ne pouvait absolument pas être à lui, et à la couverture cornée qui plus est ! Par Merlin, il était donc le seul à prendre soin de ses affaires ?

Ces considérations esthétiques passées, il prit tout de même la peine de se demander à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette immondice qui avait trouvé asile dans le fond de son merveilleux sac en cuir.

Il ouvrit la première page, convaincu de trouver le nom de l'heureux propriétaire, certainement un Gryffy à en juger pas l'état de délabrement avancé du carnet ! Mais au lieu de ça, il découvrit ces mots : _Œuvres des Roussettes de Poudlard_. A moins qu'une colonie de chauves-souris n'ait décidé de se lancer dans l'écriture, ce nom ne pouvait-être qu'un pseudonyme.

Draco n'eut donc pas le moindre scrupule à poursuivre l'exploration du carnet. Des pages et des pages d'écriture. Un journal peut-être… voilà qui allait être intéressant ! Il allait pouvoir apprendre plein de détails croustillants sur ses condisciples ! Et c'est cette sombre et machiavélique idée dans la tête que Draco s'installa plus confortablement et reprit la deuxième page.

_Oui, il avait hurlé, il avait sûrement réveillé tout le quartier, tout Londres, voir toute la Grande Bretagne, et l'heure qu'il était, la meute royale devait être en train d'hurler à la mort. Mais c'est qu'elle était énorme cette araignée par Merlin ! Et l'autre ducon qui sur le pas de la pote qui se foutait de sa gueule… Il n'a jamais eu peur des petites bêtes peut-être ?_

Draco, toujours en équilibre précaire sur le rebord de la baignoire,… Comment ça Draco ? Qui avait osé appeler le personnage de son histoire à deux noises comme lui ? Qui avait osé appelé un personnage stupide terrifié par les araignées comme lui ? …enroulé tel un empereur romain dans le rideau de douche orné de petits canards en plastiques (cadeau de Dumbledore lors de leur emménagement), ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à s'époumoner, ou engueuler Harry qui osait rire de la situation. HARRY ? Comme dans Harry Potter ? Comme dans Harry Potter le binoclard ? Draco, tout comme son clone de fiction, ne savait pas comment réagir. Soit, il était vraiment en colère de voir que quelqu'un, une fille à en juger par l'écriture, osait ainsi s'approprier sa personne pour écrire une histoire au style plus que douteux. Mais en même temps… Et bien il était curieux. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver enroulé dans un rideau de douche devant Potter, un Potter qui s'appelait Harry… et qui ne semblait plus être son ennemi juré. Car voilà, Draco savait qu'il était gay, et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un secret d'état, mais chose plus surprenante encore, et même pour lui, il en pinçait sérieusement pour le Gryffondor, et ce depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Mais ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, c'est pourquoi quelqu'un aurait eu l'idée d'écrire quelque chose avec eux deux ? Personne n'était au courant du coup de cœur du Serpentard ! Du moins l'espérait-il fortement, sinon c'en était fini de sa réputation de Sang Pur Sans Cœur… 

Donc il reprit sa lecture…

_Oui, il avait hurlé, il avait sûrement réveillé tout le quartier, tout Londres, voir toute la Grande Bretagne, et l'heure qu'il était, la meute royale devait être en train d'hurler à la mort. Mais c'est qu'elle était énorme cette araignée par Merlin ! Et l'autre ducon qui sur le pas de la pote qui se foutait de sa gueule… Il n'a jamais eu peur des petites bêtes peut-être ?_

_Draco, toujours en équilibre précaire sur le rebord de la baignoire, enroulé tel un empereur romain dans le rideau de douche orné de petits canards en plastiques (cadeau de Dumbledore lors de leur emménagement), ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à s'époumoner, ou engueuler Harry qui osait rire de la situation. Aussi opta t'il pour un compromis :_

_« MAIS ARRETE DE RIRE ABRUTI ET ECRASE LAAAAAAAAAAA ! »_

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Draco Malfoy puisse avoir peur de ça… »_

_« Non mais tu as vu le nombre de pattes qu'elle a ? »_

_« Huit mon ange, c'est une araignée. »_

_Bien qu'il fut terrorisé, Draco se fit tout de même la réflexion suivante : depuis quand son amant s'y connaissait-il en anatomie d'araignée ?_

_« Ecoute Survivant à la noix, tu as terrassé Voldemort, tu peux bien tuer cettaaaaaaaaah ! Elle revient ! Bordel Harry, écrase la ! »_

_« Il manque le mot magique. »_

_Draco répondit à cette remarque par un regard noir, facilement traduisible par « tu vas te prendre mon poing dans la figure ! »._

_Oui mais voilà, l'araignée était toujours là, et semblée être captivée par le canard infirmier situé sur le pied gauche de Draco._

_« S'IL TE PLAIT S'IL TE PLAIT S'IL TE PLAIT ! »_

_La voix de Draco montait dangereusement dans les aigus, ce qui provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire de la part de l'ancien Gryffondor._

_« Tu sais quoi ? fit remarquer ce dernier tout en enlevant son affreux t-shirt représentant une énorme bouche rouge (oui, Harry Potter est fan des Stones, et alors ?), on dirait que cette petite chose… »_

_Il s'attaqua à sa ceinture…_

_« … te fait plus d'effet que moi…. »_

_Et fit tomber son pantalon._

_Ce qui eut sur Draco un bien meilleur effet que n'importe quelle bombe insecticide ! Parce que franchement, quand on a un Harry Potter, joueur confirmé de Quidditch, numéro un pour la troisième année consécutive du classement des hommes les plus hot du monde selon Sorcière Hebdo, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un tout petit boxer sous les yeux, et ben l'araignée, on l'oublie !_

_« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et le monstre ? »_

_Enfin presque…_

_« Avant de jouer au héros, et de sauver la Damoiselle en détresse (autre regard noir) je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose. »_

_Et c'est sous le regard peu rassuré (l'araignée était toujours là, ne l'oublions pas !) de Draco, qu'Harry finit de se déshabiller et entra dans la baignoire, dont l'eau…_

_« WAAAAH ! »_

_Et bien dont l'eau n'était plus très chaude._

_« Et tu veux vérifier quoi ? »_

_« Si je peux te faire crier autant que cette araignée, répondit tout simplement Harry, tentant de faire descendre Draco de son perchoir »_

_« Je ne reviendrait pas dans la baignoire Harry ! Pas tant que cette chose sera en vie et dans notre salle de bain ! Et peu importe ce que tu as prévu de faire ! »_

_Sur ce, il s'enroula plus fermement dans le rideau de douche._

_Comme si un Malfoy boudeur allait empêcher Harry Potter de parvenir à ses fins ! Celui-ci se releva donc, planta son regard dans celui du blond, qui tentait, mais alors juste pour la forme, de résister à la lueur perverse qu'on ne pouvait difficilement louper dans les yeux verts de son amant._

_Harry glissa une main entre les plis du rideau de douche (Merlin que c'était glamour !) et entreprit de caresser le torse, puis le dos, puis les hanches de Draco, de moins en moins insensible à ce traitement._

_« Descends de là, tu vas tomber. »_

_Draco ne se fit pas prier, et se retrouva debout, dans la baignoire, face à Harry… sa main gauche toujours fermement accrochée au rideau._

_Harry l'attira alors contre lui, et l'embrassa. Tendrement, puis langoureusement, et enfin passionnément, avant de descendre le long de son cou, de ses épaules, de son torse, de son ventre (Draco était maintenant en train d'étrangler le canard pompier) pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur son sexe (merde, voilà qu'il devrait raccrocher le rideau…)._

_L'ancien Gryffondor embrassait, léchait, suçait le membre tendu de Draco, dont les gémissements se répercutaient sur les murs de la salle de bain. Harry se mit alors à caresser le bas de son dos, descendant progressivement sur ses fesses, avant de glisser un doigt entre elles. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire crier Draco… et se relever Harry._

_« Bien ! »_

_« Qu… quoi ? Comment ça bien ? Harry ? »_

_« Et bien voilà, j'ai vérifié ! »_

_« Tu… QUOI ? »_

_« J'ai maintenant la preuve que je suis aussi doué que cette araignée ! Donc je vais m'occuper d'elle et te laisser prendre ton bain ! »_

_« Et tu vas me laisser comme ça ? Potter ! Potter ! »_

_Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé qu'il était à emmener la pauvre petite araignée traumatisée par tant de débauche hors de la salle de bain._

0°0°0°0°0°0

Draco dévalait de sa démarche fière les escaliers de Poudlard. Il avait soigneusement dissimulé au fond de son sac de cours le petit carnet rouge.

Il ne savait toujours pas qui avait écrit toutes ces inepties, mais foi de Malfoy, il comptait bien parvenir à découvrir le ou les auteurs avant la fin de l'année! Et pour cela, il allait utiliser le deuxième protagoniste des ces aventures littéraires.

Il sortit du château, le plus discrètement possible. Il prit le chemin du terrain de Quidditch une fois assuré que personne ne le suivait. Il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, le terrain était réservé par l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il se glissa sous les gradins alors que les joueurs enchaînaient des figures compliquées dans les airs.

Je vais pouvoir espionner leurs nouvelles tactiques, songea-t-il en scrutant le ciel à la recherche de taches rouges et or. En fait surtout d'un joueur rouge et or, mais cela il ne l'avouerai jamais. Pourtant pendant la dernière demi-heure de l'entraînement de Lions, il ne quitta pas la silhouette d'un certain attrapeur à lunettes qui slalomait entre ses coéquipiers, à la recherche de la minuscule balle dorée.

Cette histoire de carnet le tracassait. Il avait découvert son penchant pour les hommes, il y a longtemps déjà, mais il ne comprenait pas que le scribouilleur le case avec cet énergumène-ci!

Il préférait complètement occulter les passages le mettant en scène avec Severus. Bien que depuis la fin de la guerre il dégageait un certain sex-appeal, c'était un ami de ses parents, et sa mère aimait lui rappeler que le sombre maître de potion avait changé ses couches un bon nombre de fois!

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait lu hier soir dans ce fameux carnet, en voyant le Survivant en sueur prendre le chemin des vestiaires.

_... Le corps du blond se arqua violemment en arrière au moment où deux lèvres fermes engloutissaient son sexe. Le brun fit remonter ses mains qui massaient doucement les fesses de l'héritier Malfoy, le plaquant fermement contre les matelas. Les grandes mains chaudes du Survivant sur ses hanches, et sa bouche qui le suçait avidement rendit Draco complètement fou. Il se mordit la lèvres, la douleur lui faisant un peu reprendre pieds..._

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de repenser à ça, il sentit la chaleur envahir ses pommettes à ce souvenir. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Et non, ce n'est pas pour un quelconque intérêt pour sa Némésis personnelle, oui maintenant que Potter avait envoyé l'autre psychopathe albinos ad patres, il revendiquait l'exclusivité du titre!

Draco voulait repasser le carnet au Gryffondor pour qu'il se tape tout le boulot à sa place. Il lui faisait confiance pour mener l'enquête à sa place. Après il avait prouvé au cours de sa scolarité mouvementée sa capacité à résoudre à mener des enquêtes, et en plus il voulait devenir Auror. Voilà! Il l'encourageait dans sa vocation! Si c'est pas gentil ça? Draco connaissait très peu d'ennemi qui faisait de tel cadeau! Le Serpentard n'aura plus qu'à l'observer de loin comme à son habitude, et à récolter les fruits du travail de Saint Potty.

Non, il n'essayait pas de se convaincre qu'il ne bavait pas sur le postérieur musclé du jeune attrapeur !

Il se rapprocha à pas de loup du vestiaire masculin. En collant son oreille contre le battant de la porte, il entendit le martèlement de l'eau ainsi que les voix étouffées des joueurs. Ils étaient sous la douche. Parfait! Il se jeta un sort de Désillusion avant d'ouvrir délicatement le porte, se glissa à l'intérieur et commença à farfouiller à la recherche du sac du brun. Il le trouva enfin, enfoui sous un tas de vêtements. Après avoir déposé le carnet bien à l'intérieur, il s'achemina vers la sortie quand il entendit des éclats de voix se rapprocher. Pris de panique, il comprit que la porte était malheureusement trop loin. Il ne pouvait sortir sans se faire remarquer par les rouge et or. Précipitamment, il se réfugia sous le banc le plus proche, en priant pour que le sort de Désillusion prouve son efficacité.

Je vais vomir pensa Draco alors que Ronald Weasley s'asseyait juste au dessus de lui, une ridicule petite serviette autour des hanches. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi poilu! Notre pauvre petit blondinet déglutit alors qu'un mollet recouvert de longs poils roux frôlait son visage. Non surtout ne te lèves pas ! pria le Serpentard.

Ça y est je suis traumatisé à vie, je viens de voir s'agiter joyeusement juste sous mon nez le service trois pièces de la belette, sous mes pauvres petits yeux innocents!...je me sens pas bien... et tout ces poils, y a sûrement de quoi retapisser le sol de notre salle commune... respire Draco, respire!

Bon , il est pas trop mal foutu le Weasley pour un rouquin, mais je préfère me trancher la gorge avec une feuille de parchemin plutôt que de l'avouer (esprit Malfoy). Essayons d'évacuer cette affreuse image de mon esprit.

Draco se tourna légèrement sur le coté, pour se soustraire à la vue du roux en train de s'habiller. Il tomba sur la vision enchanteresse de Harry Potter sortant de la douche. Les yeux écarquillés, le blond admira les longues jambes musclés (pas trop poilus elles au moins!), le ventre plat, les pectoraux larges et bien dessinés. Les cheveux encore mouillés de Harry paraissait plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux verts, déjà fort bien mis en valeur par sa peau mate.

Draco perdit le peu de cerveau qui avait survécu à l'assaut roux quand le Gryffondor se retourna et fit tomber sa serviette au sol. La vue des fesses fermes du brun court-circuita complètement les pauvres petites cellules grises malfoyennes. Elles décidèrent d'émigrer plus au sud, plongeant leur propriétaire dans une situation gênante. Coincé entre le mur du vestiaire dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, Draco maudit la famille Potter sur au moins six générations pendant que l'équipe de Gryffondor finissait de s'habiller.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Une fois seul, Draco s'extirpa difficilement de sa cachette. Alors qu'il remettait ses vêtements en place, il remarque que son petit problème, ou plutôt son grand problème, il en était d'ailleurs assez fier, n'avait pas daigné disparaître de lui-même. Une fois qu'il l'eut réglé en un tour de main, il réalisa que c'est sur le corps du crétin de Gryffondor que son traître d'esprit s'était focalisé pour atteindre la libération…

Sur le chemin du retour, Draco put constater qu'une partie de son habituellement brillant cerveau était obnubilé par une seule pensée qui résonnait dans son crâne comme un nouveau mantra : «veux du sexe avec Potter, veux du sexe avec Potter, veux du sexe avec Potter, veux du sexe avec Potter, veux du sexe avec Potter, veux du sexe avec Potter, veux du sexe avec Potter, veux du sexe avec Potter, veux du sexe avec Potter... »

Maintenant que le carnet était entre les mains du Gryffondor, Draco adressa silencieusement une prière à Salazar et son esprit pervers pour qu'il inspire le jeune homme brun…

**Note de Mek**

Voili, voilà, voilou !

Bon, on vous jure que la suite arrivera plus vite ! (j'y veillerai, armée d'un poignard sacrificiel !)

On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à toi surtout Liz !

A bientooooooooooooot !

Mek


End file.
